Coming to Terms
by humderson
Summary: Blaine's always labeled himself as straight. His father had his future planned out for him, told him he was going to grow up and marry a nice girl and have children. He's never seen himself differently, but one night at his friend bachelor party he starts to question himself and everything in the past 10 years of his life. Rated M for language and smut.


Okay, before you read I want to make a few things clear: this is more of Blaine coming to terms with himself than anything. Blaine's father is really cruel so I warn you.

I hope you guys enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Blaine Anderson was straight.

Blaine had always been attracted to females and never found himself looking at a male in any way that wasn't simply platonic. Girls did it for them, everything from their breasts to what was between their legs. As a teenager he never had a sexuality crisis, his father had made sure of that. Every day since Blaine was 13 his father would tell him that he was going to marry Quinn Fabray, one of the family companies business partner's daughter, and have children that would take over the company once Blaine would retire. He never looked at life differently than that because he never had the urge to.

Blaine even had a gay friend, Jeff. Jeff had been his friend since they were kids, Jeff's father worked for his father. Of course after Blaine's father had heard that Jeff had turned out to be gay he hadn't been so content on Blaine's choice to still associate with him as frequently.

His father had always looked at homosexuality as if it was a disease, something that could be caught. When Jeff came out at 15 his father hadn't let him see him for a week. When his father had finally let him hang out with him he had warned him about not standing too close, or letting him talk nonsense into his head.

Blaine had nodded and agreed with his father.

Over the years Blaine learned that his father was 100% wrong. After Jeff had found a boyfriend, Nick, he had started looking at things differently. Blaine knew he wasn't gay, but he was comfortable enough with his sexuality to hang around them as frequently as he liked.

His father had been so hurtful with his choice of words when Blaine would tell him about Jeff and Nick. He still remembered them to this day.

"Don't you dare bring that disgusting lifestyle talk into my house!"

Blaine had started defending Jeff to his father once he turned 18. When his father told him that if he talked about it one more time he was gone,

Blaine kept his mouth shut.

xxx

Blaine was now 21 and was the vice president of Anderson Financials. He had started working under his father nearly 2 years ago. His father was constantly setting him up on dates with Quinn Fabray, the same woman that he knew he was more and likely going to marry and have children with.

It wasn't like Blaine wasn't attracted to her, because she was a very beautiful woman, but something about being with her the rest of his life didn't seem…right. He had gotten to know her over the course of their childhood and adulthood and she wasn't a bad person, honestly any man in his right mind would want to be with her, but Blaine didn't.

He was always a romantic. He always dreamed of finding that one person where you just knew the moment you laid eyes on them. In the end his father would always win, though, because the one thing that Blaine hated more than marrying a person he didn't love was seeing his dad angry and disappointed.

So like he had been doing for the past ten years of his life, he kept his mouth shut.

xxx

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Blaine groaned at the sound of his alarm clock, he had hardly gotten any sleep the night before from staying up doing paper work. Mornings were always the worst. He hated his job, going to a building dedicated to financing everyday 50 hours a week was terrible.

He stretched and made his way towards the bathroom for his daily morning routine.

His whole life was a routine.

xxx

As soon as he got into the building he made his way towards the coffee pot, the smell of fresh coffee on these terrible mornings was the only way to get through the day.

"I'd say good morning, but you look like absolute shit."

A bitter smile covered his face,

"Thank you, Santana. It's always a pleasure to have your positive vibes to send me through the day," he blew on his coffee before taking a small sip, "but you're right. I haven't gotten any sleep in the past week. This workload is absolutely insane; I am the only person he gives this much shit to."

Santana patted his back softly,

"I don't know the big man personally like you do, but he seems like the kind of douche bag to do something like that. Just take a day off and go get some sleep, it's not like he will fire you."

She had a point, if anything his father was always trying to keep him from quitting. Blaine couldn't remember the last time he had taken a day off from work, his life usually revolved around his work and the occasional drink with some of his coworkers.

"I think you're right. Thanks, Tana." He leaned in and kissed her cheek,

"You're welcome, now get your hobbit ass out of here and get some sleep."

He grabbed his jacket and chuckled, "if you see my father tell him I have the plague."

xxx

Slipping back into his bed was one of the greatest feelings he had ever experienced, almost euphoric. So when his phone started going off in his discarded pants on the floor he almost screamed.

Quickly pulling back the covers he made his way over to the pants and pulled out his phone, not even looking before answering.

"What the hell do you want?" Bitterness clear in his tone, the person on the other side of the line was quiet for a few seconds.

"Well if that's how you're going to greet me maybe I shouldn't share the news." It was Jeff. He out lashed at his best friend, Blaine sighed.

"Hey, sorry man I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately and I finally took a day off to catch up on that." He ran a hand over his face, "what did you want to tell me?"

A weird sound echoed over the phone, almost laughter like.

"I asked Nick to marry me," a pause, "and he said yes!"

Jeff erupted into giggles on the other side of the line and Blaine stood their speechless for at least 30 seconds.

"Wow, that's great Jeff! I'm really happy for you guys." Blaine had grown very comfortable with Jeff and Nick's relationship over the years, regardless of his father's influence.

"Thank you, but that's not all. I want you to be my best man, Blaine."

Blaine's mouth opened and closed a few times before responding, "Wow, tha-that's wow. Are you sure? I mean if you're sure of course I'll be your best man, it'd be an honor."

"Of course I'm sure; you were always there for me Blaine, through everything. You and Nick mean more to me than anything." The corners of his mouth turned in a smile,

"Thank you, Jeff."

"But that's not everything. I also want you to help me plan out my bachelor party. Strippers are a must and of course I need—"

This was going to be fun.

xxx

Blaine never knew that Jeff knew so many people. There had to be at least 200 people here, maybe even more. Almost everyone here was a guy, there were very few women. Blaine tried staying close to the bar the whole time, a few guys had offered to buy him drinks. He quickly assured him that he was 100% straight and not looking for that kind of…attention.

When Blaine had been planning the party for Jeff he was told strippers were a must. He had looked everywhere for male strippers in the state of Ohio and only found about three when he was done searching. He hadn't paid attention to who he hired, all he knew was that they were high class and wanted a lot of money. While he was searching on his computer he had constantly made sure that nobody was standing behind him watching, even though he lived alone.

Ever since the party started he hadn't even spotted Jeff. He knew that Jeff would be hanging out with other people, but he left him alone in a room full of hundreds of men he didn't even know. Blaine was his best man; shouldn't he have at least said hi?

xxx

An hour later he finally spots Jeff, it's when the last stripper arrives at the door. Blaine quickly makes his way over to his friend,

"There you are, I've been looking for you for hours."

The way Jeff's eyes kept focusing and unfocusing told him that Jeff was completely smashed, just like half of the other people here.

"Oh hey there Blaine, I'm about to get a lap dance."

Blaine knew that Jeff and Nick had agreed to have as much fun as they could at their bachelor parties as long as they didn't fuck anybody else.

'_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on sugar let me know_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on honey tell me so'_

Almost instantly he turned around at the sound of the music and caught eyes with the most gorgeous blue eyes he has ever seen. His jaw instantly dropped at the sight of the other male. Everything about him was perfect, his styled chestnut hair, his smooth porcelain skin, and his lean muscles. The only thing he was wearing was tight fitting red boy shorts. The outline of his dick was visible through the cotton.

His mouth watered until the reality that he was checking out a man came crashing down on him, he almost passed out. The boy's hips moved in such a provocative way it was almost too overwhelming to watch. His hands moved above his dead before making their way back down the rub across his body. Cat calls were heard all throughout the room.

It must be the alcohol clouding his judgment, it had to be. Blaine liked women, he knew he did. He had never been attracted to a male before, he hadn't even thought about it. But then again the only women he had ever been remotely attracted to was Quinn. He was practically raised to praise her, though.

He shook his head clear of his thoughts, this was crazy. He was simply just confused, he had been around a bunch of gay men all night it was normal for this kind of reaction.

Right?

He made his way back over to the bar and ordered a drink, the music ended shortly after. As soon as he turned back around he was met by those same blue eyes that were putting all of these confusing thoughts into his head in the first place.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

The way the taller boy licked his lips after asking made him swallow a lump in his throat. His pulse picked up,

"I'm um-um. I'm straight."

An angelic laugh filled the air, the boys smile was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. The thought alone scared him shitless.

"Well hi straight," an elegant hand shot out towards him, "I'm Kurt."

_Kurt_

The name fit him.

He sat there for a few moments before realizing Kurt expected him to shake his hand. Blaine slowly placed his hand in Kurt's, as soon as their skin met he felt electricity shoot up and explode throughout his veins. His hand snatched back immediately.

Kurt looked at him like he was crazy, Blaine let out a grown and let his head fall into his hands.

"I'm sorry. Um, my name is Blaine."

Craziness doesn't even begin to describe this situation, the tingling in his hand and the buzzing in his body is making him question the last 10 years of his entire life, was completely and utterly crazy.

"Blaine," he said it almost like he was testing the name on his tongue, "would you like to dance with me?"

His father's voice in the back of his mind kept screaming no, kept telling him that this was wrong and that he should turn around and leave. Go home and never think about this again. Go back to Quinn; go back to the life his father had leaded him to believe was his only future.

"I'll dance with you."

A smile tugged at the corner of Kurt's lips, Blaine couldn't help but smile in return. The pale hand reached for his and this time when he took it, he didn't pull back. The song was a fast, upbeat song. Every other person around him was dancing all over each other. He spotted a few people here and there sucking on each other's necks or running their hands all over each other.

Was that how he and Kurt were going to dance?

The thought sent a chill of fear and excitement through him. When Kurt's hand placed itself on his hip and his hips started moving back and forth to the music, Blaine stopped thinking. For once in his life he did what felt right.

His head leaned back and rested on Kurt's naked chest behind him, and his arm circled around the back of the taller boy's neck. Blaine's hips started moving in the same rhythm as Kurt's.

xxx

Several songs played, but they never broke apart. When Kurt finally leaned down and whispered into his ear it shocked him. He had forgotten that this was actually happening.

"Come home with me."

The words were panted in his ear, hot breath creating Goosebumps on his body. Blaine stopped his movements and turned around. He looked into Kurt's eyes that now seemed to have darkened from arousal. His must look just as dark, he was completely hard in his jeans. The next word out of his mouth would define the rest of his life, he knew it would.

"Yes."

xxx

"We can just talk if you'd like."

Kurt's apartment was beautiful; it looked like something out of a furniture magazine. On the taxi ride there they had simply sat in silence, no touching or talking at all. Blaine didn't know what he wanted when he agreed to coming here, but something told him this was right. This was what he was supposed to do.

"I'm okay with that, actually. I've actually never done this before…"

Blaine caught his lower lip between his teeth and nibbled it nervously. They were both now seated on Kurt's couch, doing the same thing they were in the cab ride. Blaine loved looking at Kurt.

Kurt chuckled, "What, you've never went home with a stripper?"

Blaine laughed nervously, "Actually, I've never done this before with a guy. At all, I've never um...thought about this with a guy. Or anything with the opposite sex in general."

The paler man nodded slowly, as if processing the information.

"I kind of got that with the 'I'm straight' outburst when I met you." The teasing in his tone calmed Blaine's nerves a little. It was comforting knowing that Kurt wasn't going to pressure him into anything.

Minutes of silence passed before Kurt finally spoke up again,

"Why don't you tell me about yourself a little?"

Blaine played with his fingers nervously before looking back up at Kurt,

"Okay, that sounds okay. Um, I'm 21, I'm the vice president of my families company, I'm straight, and my dad has always made sure my life goes in the right direction, I've been friends with Jeff since we were kids. I've always been into dramatic arts and theater, but my dad never really let that passion grow. I can sing and that's about it."

Kurt smiled and licked his lips before speaking,

"That's amazing, I also enjoy theater arts. I'm actually leaving in the fall to go to college at NYADA. I'm 22, I work at my dad's mechanic shop and I'm also a stripper," he laughed, "I'm gay, I can also sing and that's it."

Blaine nodded and a smile tugged at his lips. They talked for another hour before things grew silent and the distance between them shrunk.

Blaine's pulse raced when he noticed how close they were. He could feel Kurt's breath on his face, everything was telling him to pull back, but he didn't move an inch. Kurt's eyes kept darting down to his lips and then back to his eyes, almost as if asking if this was okay.

When Blaine remained still Kurt's lips finally moved the last inch and their lips touched together. Shots of electricity shot throughout his body, a warm feeling in his stomach kept growing until he felt it throughout his veins.

Kurt's tongue traced his lower lip, asking for entry. Blaine gasped, allowing Kurt entry to his mouth. Their tongues tangled together, fighting for dominance. A moan escaped his throat, Kurt returned one.

The kiss was passionate and hungry, nothing gentle or tender about it.

Blaine was tugged up from the couch, their lips never detaching from the others. Blaine's back hit a wall in the hallway, his legs lifted up and circled Kurt's waist. His hands found Kurt's hair and tugged on it making Kurt moan against his lips. Their hips finally rocked together making Blaine pull away with a loud moan.

Kurt took this moment to attach his mouth to Blaine's neck and suck. Kurt's hand landed in Blaine's hair, messing up the gelled curls. The taller boy kissed up his neck and whispered in his ear,

"Are you sure about this?"

Blaine's hip moved forward, grinding his erection into Kurt's once more and moaning. Blaine nodded and nodded, he wasn't even sure why he was nodding, and all he knew is that he wanted this. No, he _needed_ this.

The pair made their way to Kurt's bedroom, it took only seconds before Blaine's back hit the bed and Kurt was on top of him. His shirt was quickly removed, their naked chests rubbed together, creating the greatest feeling he's ever experienced.

Before he can even think about this, they are both in their briefs. Kurt's still in his red ones from earlier and he's just in normal black ones. Their mouths finally break apart and they look at each other. Blaine had no idea what he's doing; he never knew this could happen to him. That something like this could feel so right, that being with another _man_ could be so right.

Kurt's hands trace the top of his briefs, waiting for Blaine to protest. When Blaine made no objections Kurt slowly pulled down the briefs, exposing Blaine's cock.

Blaine feels like he's on display in a museum, he feels so scared. He wants desperately for Kurt to approve of him; he's not even sure what he wants Kurt to approve of. Kurt's hand wraps around his cock, earning a groan from Blaine.

"What do you want, Blaine?" He continues stroking, "What do you need?"

Blaine's not sure what he wants or what he needs. All he knows is that he doesn't want this to stop; he wants to feel Kurt in every way humanly possible. So the next words out of his mouth don't even feel foreign, as if everything that happened in his life what leading up to this moment,

"Fuck me."

Kurt's eyes meet his as he continues his movements on his cock and he nods.

xxx

Blaine's whole body vibrates. He has never come that hard in his entire life, but he's also never had sex with a man before either.

He tenses immediately.

_He just had sex with a man_. He just did the one thing his father would never forgive him for, the thing he was so sure would never happen to him. Tears sting at his eyes so he closes them and pulls the blanket up to his chest. He tries to even his breathing and tries to think rational thoughts about this.

Blaine thinks about the last 10 years of his life, and tried to rationalize his actions. Blaine's never thought about another guy, has he? When he really thinks he never _allowed_ himself to think of another man that way. His father's voice in the back of his head always stopped him from even letting a thought like that occur.

Blaine's also never been attracted to another woman that way. Even when he had sex with them, the whole act had felt wrong. Blaine had always thought it was because he didn't have feelings for them. That had to be it right?

But how did he feel so much before he even met Kurt? The only male he ever allowed himself to look at like that? How did simply seeing a beautiful man half naked turn him on much more than he ever had been?

Had it been the alcohol that finally let him feel that way? Blaine thinks of all of the most beautiful women that he knows and tried to create some sort of attraction. Nothing comes.

Blaine breathes in and braces himself. He lets all of the images of handsome men flash in his eyes. He lets his thoughts linger on their build and their anatomy. He gulps that that sudden tingles in his body. He knew it. Everything he pushed away his whole life comes crashing right on top of him, he lets out a small sob.

His father would hate him. He was the one thing his father would hate him for.

Blaine felt the bed shift next to him and opened his eyes to look at Kurt's. Kurt's eyebrows were furrowed in worry, this was it. Sobs continued to leave his throat. Kurt's hand reached out to rub his arm.

"I'm-I'm gay."

It echoes throughout the entire room. Kurt nods and pulls him in for a hug; they stay like that for hours. Silent sobs leaving Blaine until they both fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

let me know what you think?


End file.
